


How To Ruin Nice, Clean Sheets

by Agama_agama



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is Ryuji's dad, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Watersports, but that is nowhere near the worst thing wrong with this, lotion as lube, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: (AU in which Ryuji is Akira's son. They fuck. Don't read if you're not into shota, hate shota, are morally disgusted by the idea of shota, etc etc.)Ryuji's dad catches him wetting the bed. What happens next will hopefully not shock you because you read the tags very carefully.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 78





	How To Ruin Nice, Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend on twitter- not sure if they want me to tag them in this, but I'm really glad they requested it because this prompt was hot as hell to write.

Akira leaned against his son's bedroom door. Ryuji was probably asleep by now, he was yawning when Akira wrestled him into his pajamas, and it was far too late at night for him to be awake. Akira opened the door just a crack to check on him, and sure enough, he was sleeping peacefully. He walked in and sat at the foot of his son's bed- it was nice to see his lithe, tiny body running through the mud and accidentally touching places he probably shouldn't touch when Ryuji struggled with him in the bath, but seeing him resting was nice too.

He was wearing boxers to bed, maybe Akira could sneak a touch on his thigh...? He pulled back the comforter gently and grazed his fingers along the inside of his son's thighs, his fingers flickering under the hem of his underwear. Ryuji was so soft to the touch. Akira smiled at the little, softly breathing thing beneath him and gently grasped a larger area of his thigh, careful not to disturb him, and he squirmed under his grasp.

Akira held his breath and took his hand off of Ryuji, worried that he'd woken him up, but instead he noticed a soft trickling sound.

He could barely see in the dim light, but Ryuji was wetting the bed. Akira took in a sharp breath. His son spread his legs in his sleep, giving Akira a better view of the way his pee darkened his boxers and streamed onto his inner thigh. He wanted to pull Ryuji's boxers off for some reason- he already fantasized about doing all kinds of horrible things to his son, but he'd never been interested in watching him piss before. Ryuji was always inadvertently teaching him new things about himself.

He lightly touched Ryuji's thigh again, to feel the warmth of his piss under his fingers. The stream stopped, and Akira quietly reached into his closet and grabbed a towel. He gripped Ryuji's shoulder gently and shook him awake, and his heart fluttered as his son's eyes blinked open and he mumbled "Hm? Daddy?"

Akira whispered "Get up, I need to clean you up." Ryuji pliantly let himself be sat up before noticing he'd wet the bed.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, and his father sighed as he worked his boxers off.

"Where did you learn that kind of language? Don't say that," said Akira, just as softly as Ryuji's voice had been. He smiled as he saw Ryuji go red in the dim light provided by his nightlight.

"Sorry, daddy..." Ryuji's voice tapered off into a yawn, and Akira slid the waistband of his tiny boxers under his ass. He "accidentally" brushed his fingers against Ryuji's hole, and felt his whole body shiver. Akira's cock twitched in his pants- that had to be as far as he went. Every time he looked at Ryuji, every time his son called him "daddy" in his high-pitched voice, every time he hurt himself playing recklessly and cried for Akira to gently tend to him- Akira was overwhelmed with both love for Ryuji and the urge to touch him, to claim him as his in more ways than one.

He bit his lip as he lifted one of Ryuji's legs up to start wiping him off with the towel. He could have sworn Ryuji was trying to be a tease with how easily his body moved to Akira's will. He tried to take his son's shirt off, and Ryuji just let him do it, along with gently pushing on his shoulder to guide him back to a laying down position.

Ryuji laughed nervously as he fell back on the bed, the towel the only thing separating his father's touch from the tender skin of his thighs. He felt bad for wetting the bed (he wasn't a baby anymore- his tenth birthday was last month! He was way too old for this!) but he had never been touched there before. It made him feel funny when daddy's towel got close to his pee pee. You weren't supposed to to let grown ups touch down there, right..? But he had peed himself like a little kid, and it was his daddy. He trusted his daddy, so he let him lift up his other leg to clean it up and felt himself getting sleepy again.

Akira let Ryuji's leg down and saw him rub his thighs together. All that was left to clean was his son's cock. He could leave it and go to bed, but when was he going to get an excuse to do this again? He gingerly touched Ryuji's cocklet, and his son quietly gasped. Akira tried to look away and not think about how deliciously soft and warm Ryuji felt.

He wrapped the towel around Ryuji's dick and rubbed gently a few times, almost as if... no, he wouldn't think about it. He thought he felt another little spurt of pee squirt out into the towel, or maybe _Akira, be a good father and don't think about it_. He lifted up Ryuji's legs again by looping his arm under his small knees and wiped down his butt and thighs one more time before tossing the towel in the hamper and turning to leave.

But Ryuji whined "Daddy," and Akira couldn't not turn around. Ryuji probably just wanted a good-night kiss or another blanket to put over the wet spot. But Ryuji was instead staring at his tiny, erect cocklet. Akira quickly went up to his bed and kneeled by his bedside.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" he whispered in a way that was definitely not fatherly. Ryuji nodded, tears pricking at his eyes.

Akira stood up and leaned over Ryuji so he could get a better look at him. His wide, curious eyes stared up at him and his messy blonde hair splayed out on his bed as if it were a small halo. He was always so excited to be the only kid in his class with blonde hair. Akira smiled at the thought as he began to stroke his son's underdeveloped dick with his thumb, feeling it twitch as Ryuji clamped his eyes shut and arched his back.

It occured to Akira that he was the first person to ever see Ryuji like that. His father would always be Ryuji's first memory of being touched, of feeling pleasure and learning what his cock was really for. Akira smiled and fully grasped Ryuji's cock, still a little slick from his accident. Ryuji yelped at the contact, and Akira felt like he heard the beginning of a sob in his voice, which was confirmed by him reaching up his hands to rub at his eyes. Akira let go of him and lifted his back off of the mattress in order to lean in and kiss Ryuji's forehead. Ryuji let out another broken sob as he did, and Akira hugged him tightly.

"Do you feel good, little one?" Akira knew that they both did.

He felt Ryuji nod, then almost doubled over when he felt his son's tiny hand grab at his clothed erection. Akira breathed heavily and he swore he almost came as Ryuji's tiny hand fondled the tip of his cock.

"Daddy..?" Ryuji asked.

Akira just nodded, pushed Ryuji back down and unbuttoned his own pants. He slipped his hard cock out of his boxers and Ryuji gasped, wriggling under Akira's tight grip on his shoulder. He never treated his son this roughly, but it felt _good_.

He pulled Ryuji's thighs tightly together, and thrust his cock between them right at the joint of Ryuji's crotch. His thighs were soft and still a little slick, and he could even feel Ryuji's much smaller cock rub against his own every time he thrust in. He was in heaven- fucking something that felt more amazing than anything he could have imagined. The bed was shaking, and Ryuji was moaning- mostly nonsense, but the occasional "Daddy, stop" or "please"- every time Akira pushed into him.

"It's- haah- _fine_ , Ryuji," Akira muttered as he kept roughly thrusting between his son's thighs and used his free hand to wipe away tears with his thumb. Ryuji bashfully covered his eyes, and Akira felt another warm tricke on his dick. "Ryuji? Do you still have to go?" Ryuji nodded. Fuck, he really did. Akira didn't let up, though, closely eyeing the small jets of piss that flew out every time he rocked Ryuji's body with a thrust. Ryuji turned his head and moaned as his piss flowed over his stomach and his dad's cock, warming them both.

Akira wasn't done, not even a little, but he was getting close. And how could he get this far without taking his son's virginity for real? He grabbed a bottle of lotion from a side table and tried not to cum at the sight in front of him as he slathered himself up.

Little Ryuji was panting and squirming, his chest rising and falling and displacing the piss that was still trickling out of his hard cocklet whenever it twitched. His Ryuji. He would always be the person who made him like this- his little boy crying and whining, his cock fully hard for the first time in his life was a sight for his father's eyes only.

"Daddy? Keep going, I still feel weird..."

Akira smiled silently as he inserted a finger, then another, into Ryuji's hole.

He must have grazed his prostate while fingering him open, because Ryuji tensed up with a yelp a small, thin load of watery liquid started to dribble out of his cocklet onto his stomach, mixing with his piss. After that, Akira's son went limp in his arms, and muttered "Thanks..." as he started to drift back off to sleep. Akira grabbed him by his narrow hips, and Ryuji looked up at him with alarm. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered. When he put his cock into Ryuji, he screamed. God, he felt so good around Akira, though- so tight, warm, and new. He was exploring the most intimate parts of his son, and when- if- he had to give him away, he'd always know that Ryuji's father was the first person to touch him. Akira would always be the first to fuck Ryuji. He was ensuring it tonight, with the rushed, wild way he fucked into his tiny body. One of Ryuji's legs barely reached his chest, and the other one made an attempt to curl around his back. Akira grabbed one of Ryuji's thighs- still soft, still pliant, still his little boy- as heard the springs of the bed move with him. He thought Ryuji might have came again with how his cock was twitching on its own, or maybe it was just moving with Ryuji's body as it was rocked back and forth. Ryuji looked both strained and blissed out at the same time, and Akira could only admire it- along with all the bodily fluids he was painted with- as he pulled out and came on Ryuji's chest. It was a good call. His son looked great streaked with his cum.

"How do you feel?" asked Akira between heavy breaths.

"Sore... good..." murmured Ryuji as he fell back asleep. Akira got a fresh towel to wipe him off with, then picked him up and carried him back to his bed. He could do laundry in the morning, it was 2am, and he just wanted to hold his son as he slept.


End file.
